


Stubborn

by M3lancholy_Blues



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3lancholy_Blues/pseuds/M3lancholy_Blues
Summary: Five Times Harry Interrupted + 1..... Set summer before sixth year and forwards. Just go with it.





	1. Ruined Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters and stuff, they belong to the most wonderful woman in the world besides my mom.... J.K Rowling. I am merely borrowing them to express my own creativity!

So this is more like snippets into how Draco integrated himself into the golden trio and how Harry became okay with it over time, or something like that. Ive had this sitting on my laptop for the better part of a year so I figured I would just go through it chapter by chapter and proofread and post it. Enjoy. 

* * *

 

 

 

Summer before sixth year  
Ruined breakfast

 

Harry Potter was very….confused to say the least. There had been a lot of changes over the course of the summer, and it had caused a huge change in the dynamic of how headquarters was run. Order meetings were a huge fair these days now that the Malfoy’s had defected, well to be more precise Draco Malfoy had defected and was staying at headquarters with the rest of the Golden Trio plus Ginny, waiting to return to Hogwarts for the start of sixth year. Draco had been given the task of killing Dumbledore to earn himself the Dark Mark and found that he was unwilling to go through with the actual act, in an act of desperation hearing what was coming for him he asked Snape to help him. Draco had asked Dumbledore for help as well after much convincing from Snape. It was all secret of course and they were hiding Narcissa with her other sister at the moment, the reunion had been awkward at best but as the old saying goes, time heals all wounds.

Harry and Draco had come to a sort of truce behind the closed doors, they would not be rude to each other and would tolerate one another presence. Surprisingly enough it had worked, with them often playing quidditch together or working on homework with Hermione together. Ron and Draco however was another story. The fought like cats and dogs, at each others throats constantly and considering they were all living here together it could make things tense at best. This mornings breakfast alone had been horrendous with Ron turning an ugly puce color very reminiscent of Uncle Vernon before he exploded on Malfoy, Hermione being the only thing keeping the two from dueling as she flung herself across Malfoy while Harry and Ginny escorted Ron out the room.

Harry had been on his way back to the kitchen to apologize to Malfoy for Ron’s behavior and perhaps grab something to eat as he hadn’t got a chance to finish his earlier, he stopped short as he heard rustling in the kitchen. He peeped through the door and saw the strangest thing, Hermione and Malfoy snogging of all things. Harry was so horror struck and dumbfounded he could do nothing but watch the train wreck that was happening in front of him.

“Why in the world do you fight with him the way you do?” she whispered against his lips as she pulled back. Draco snorted before kissing her softly and looking away to play in her unruly hair. 

“As if you don’t know why the Weasel and I fight Granger,” he said snidely. Hermione for her credit smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, not feeding into his rude behavior.

“Draco you know when its just us you don’t have to put up the facade, and you can call me Hermione,” she said smiling softly up at him. Harry was startled to realize that Hermione was looking at him even more intensely than she used to look at Ron. She fancied him- no she **more** than fancied him.

Harry realized that it was serious as Malfoys face softened into an expression he had never seen on his face, much less one on his face when he was looking at Hermione Granger of all people. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione’s waist and pulled her closer so her body was flush up against his, staring lovingly down at her with no smirk or sneer in sight.

“You shouldn’t let what he says get to you Draco. You’ve won after all,” Hermione said coyly as she looked up into his silver eyes. Malfoy leaned closer to her and planted a soft kiss to the side of her mouth.

“Have I Granger? Did I win in this ridiculous farce of a competition for you?” he asked her harshly, the trademark sneer overcoming his face again. Harry could hear Hermione’s breath hitch as Draco pressed her further into the table. Harry had unleashed his wand and was about to barge into the room when Hermione opened her mouth and stopped him before he could move.

“It was never a competition Draco… I love you,” Hermione said seriously, Draco genuinely smiled at her and it transformed his face for a moment. Harry was taken aback when Malfoys gaze snapped up and looked right at him, he smirked at Harry and then leaned down to seal his lips against Hermione’s. Harry watched horrified as Hermione melded into Malfoy and let him devour her mouth.

“We should continue this with less of an audience next time,” Draco said softly as he stopped to catch his breath. Hermione looked up at him confused and appalled as he let her go and began to back out of the other exit to the room. Harry had to commend him on his ability to leave Hermione speechless, Ron had been trying for years to find a way to do so. But then Harry had to admit, begrudgingly of course, that Draco Malfoy was a great deal smarter and more cunning then Ron, if there was anyone who was a match for Hermione brain wise it was Malfoy. 

“What-“

“Hermione,” Harry said as he came through the door, his green eyes never leaving Malfoys as he exited the room. Draco to his credit merely smirked and left, but not before send Hermione one last lingering glance full of heat.  
“Later Granger,” he called over his shoulder.

“Harry! What are you-“ Hermoine exclaimed as she lept off the table they had been leaning against and turned to face him. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to gather what to say. Harry took pity on her and went to grab two mugs from the cabinet, bringing the kettle of hot water off the stove with him.

“I don’t take it you were just walking into the room?” she asked quietly as she watched him gather the supplies for tea. Harry shook his head negatively and poured them both a cup, sitting down on the opposite side of the table taking the moment to let her gather her thoughts. They had been friends for long enough that he understood that he had to give her time before he bombarded her with questions, she hadn’t told him fr a reason and he could take a guess as to what she thought his reaction would have been.

“So Malfoy huh? This is why he and Ron are destroying breakfast each morning?” Harry asked with his eyebrow raised. Hermione looked bashful and turned her face towards the door that Malfoy had escaped through as she tried to think of what to say.

“Ron tried to ask me out the other morning, but he didn’t realize he had an audience of more than just me. Needless to say it turned ugly very fast, and Draco has been relentless,” Hermione said cringing as she recalled the memory.

“I’m sure the fact that Malfoy fancies you didn’t help matters either,” Harry said finally understanding what had been going on in the house. “He does er fancy you doesn’t he?”

Hermione shrugged and smiled slightly, “I daresay he does.”

“You don’t know if he fancies you but you love him?” Harry said incredulously. Hermione was usually very smart, but falling for Draco Malfoy before she even knew if he felt the same way was not smart. He had been cruel to her more than anyone else their entire first years at Hogwarts.

“It’s complicated Harry but trust me, he feels the same way I do. He just hasn’t said it yet… Mostly because we keep getting interrupted,” she said accusingly with a pointed look.  
“Oh I’m sorry, next time just let me know your trying to shag Malfoy in the kitchen and I will try to be more accommodating,” Harry said sarcastically. Hermione laughed and slid her hand across the table to grab Harry’s for a second.

“Thank you for taking this so well, I know it’s hard because its him,” she said softly, her brown eyes wide open and honest with him. “You know of course that is the only reason I haven’t told you before now. I wasn’t sure how you would take it.”

“Well he’s not as much of a prat these days, save towards Ron. And he’s not half bad at quidditch,” Harry said shrugging. “Not to mention the whole turned to the light side because I don’t want to kill Dumbledore thing…. You are sure about this right, its not some quest to save him or a project?”

“Are you looking out for Malfoy’s feelings Harry?”Hermione asked her mouth twisting a bit as she fought a smile. Harry shrugged one shoulder, “its cruel no matter who your doing it to, even ferrets.”

“No Harry, I truly care about him,” Hermione said seriously. “I can’t help it, its no use trying to fight it, not now when I’m cooped up with him all day every day. The fool knows just how to burrow under my skin.”

“Are you giving up Ron then?” Harry said suddenly as he saw how deep her feelings went.

“I am, Ron and I were never meant to have that sort of relationship. He never sees me that way unless someone else does… and he doesn’t make me feel the way that Draco does, not even half of it,” and she put her head down on the table. Harry let her wallow in her misery for a second before she peeked at him from behind her arm.

“You think he will ever speak to me again?” she muffled out. Harry shrugged, it would take Ron a while but he may get over it.

“Long as he doesn’t find out by catching you shagging. Perhaps you should tell Malfoy to pick better locations for your games of cat and mouse.”

Hermione laughed and that was the end of the conversation, after all it was hardly Harry’s business who she was shagging or where. It was only his business that she was happy about it, and clearly she was.


	2. Fuck the Marauders Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Hogwarts for sixth year. Draco has been firmly taken under Snapes wing as a double agent but still must play the role of the Slytherin Prince while at Hogwarts, much to Harry's dislike.

Sixth Year at Hogwarts, month before Winter Break

 

Hermione had been hiding from Harry all day, in hindsight she should’ve known better than to try and indulge in a little Draco time when Harry was so hell bent on talking to her to convince her that said Slytherin Prince was a double agent. However all thoughts of stopping had flown out the window when Draco had dragged her into a hidden alcove on the seventh floor outside the room of requirement. She had been trying for minutes now to get him to actually go in the ROR so that they would be unplottable.

“Draco, Draco please,” she moaned to as he sucked intently on her neck. The skin there would surely be bruised, which would add to the spells she used to get ready on the morning no doubt.

“No need to beg Granger, have I ever left you wanting? Just tell me why you feel the need to move into the room and we can go. What’s got you so anxious? I find this little space to be quite large enough for what I have in mind,” she hated the way his arrogant drawl turned her on. His voice deep and full of sexual promises resonating against her chest as he worked his mouth in a wet heated trail to her breast. Her jumper had been ripped open the second he got her in the alcove as he had pinned her to the wall hoisting her up on his waist so that her breast were level with his face.

“Well you see, the thing is Harry has this sort of device that allows him to know where anyone is at all times, and the room is the only place thats unplottable in the castle so we should go now,” Hermione explained to Draco distractedly as he lowered his warm soft mouth to her nipples. His blonde hair was falling in his face, free from the gel he had used in their adolescent years. He had grown into a fine man, long limbed, lithe yet strong, and nicely toned from quidditch, and it had not escaped Hermione’s notice. They kept finding themselves in these types of sexually charged situations at Grimmwauld place and had just decided to give in and give it a try, damn the consequences. This was of course after many conversations with him explaining exactly what had happened to make him switch sides and his mission for this year.

“And why do I care Granger? Potter is well aware of us,” Draco whispered as he let her nipple free from his mouth with a pop. “I could see if it were one of **my** fellow housemates, but he is on our side.”

His silver eyes pinned hers as if daring her to continue to leave things out. Sometimes she hated that he was as smart as her and able to catch on when she omitted things, telling half truths so that peoples feelings don’t get hurt.

“Oh alright,” she huffed frustrated. “I’ve been dodging Harry the last few days, he keeps trying to have a conversation with me about you. You see I’m afraid you’ve been a tad bit **too** convincing and Harry true to form has it in his mind that you actually want to let the death eaters into the school to kill Dumbledore. He’s convinced you and Snape are some sort of double double agents.”

Hermione bit her lip as she watched the emotions flit across Dracos handsome pointed face; hurt, disbelief, and finally anger.

“Merlins balls Granger why haven’t you told me this sooner?! We are supposed to have one another backs are we not?”

“Oh are we Draco?” Hermione her herself say snarkily. She almost covered her mouth in the disbelief that she had actually let that slip, but it was said and there would be no taking it back. She would have to stand behind her words.

“Oh no, don’t blend this argument with the other one the two are completely unrelated,” he said letting her legs go so she could stand up, clearly the mood had been ruined. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms taking as much of a step back as she could so she wasn’t quite so surrounded in him.

“No they aren’t, I don’t know what we are supposed to be or how you feel about me so why should I?” Hermione asked, putting her nose up in the air snidely.   
“Gods Granger you pick now of all things to be a woman about,” he said nastily, his gaze hardening as he straightened his shirt. Hermione tried not to take offense to it, she knew he was just throwing up his defense because she had put him on the spot. That didn’t make it sting any less though.

“That’s still not an answer Draco,” she said meaningfully. He swore under his breath and pushed his hair back out of is face, the silky strands obeying his hands in a way her curls never would.

“I’ve only been shagging you for the last half a year at least, I’d say we have something Granger. Bloody hell you want me to spell it out for you with you telling me that Potter is coming to intrude on us at any moment? You have shite timing Granger,” Draco scoffed. Hermione to her horror felt tears filling her eyes, Harry had tried to warn her that she shouldn’t have invested so much of herself into a relationship that he hadn’t committed to yet. But she had trusted in what she could feel from him, she had trusted that they would have time later to define what was between them.

“You’re ashamed, even in front of people who know were together,” she said tearfully. She saw it dawn on Dracos face as he realized he had played the situation all wrong. “I’ve set everything aside to let you know that I want this, and you can’t even call me by my first name let alone tell me how you feel about me.”

“You know your my girlfriend Granger. Come to the room with me, and I’ll tell you the rest,” he said softly. And for a moment Hermione was tempted, it was that same soft look on his face that he sometimes wore when she told him she loved him, or the way he looked at her when he thought she was sleeping. His eyes full of love and trust, and maybe just a bit of longing.

“Malfoy,” Harry said stepping from the shadows and approaching their alcove, pulling off the invisibility cloak. He frowned as he saw the tears on Hermione’s face and moved closer, his intent to separate the two clear.

“Oh bugger off Potter, not now,” Draco said irritated with the entire situation.

“What’ve you done to Hermione?” Harry demanded.   
“Oh Harry, no,” Hermione said stepping between him and Draco, more tears falling as she did so.   
“Well I was bloody well trying to shag her before she told me all about you and your little contraption spying on me,” Draco said and Hermione knew he was deflecting and venting his frustrations out on Harry, not that Harry didn’t deserve it at the moment.

“You don’t deserve her, and I’m going to prove it. You’ve been coming here every night to fix that vanishing cabinet! You’re going to help them and let them right into the school!” Harry accused viciously. Draco took a menacing step forward, but upon seeing the tears on Hermione’s face made him stop short. There was an awful silence as Draco gazed into Hermione’s whiskey colored eyes accusingly.

“Perhaps Granger, before I spill my guts to you, you should explain to me that you really want this. You say you don’t care who knows but it’s only this one who knows were together isn’t it, and you can see how highly he thinks of me,” he sneered. Hermione closed her eyes the tears continued to fall, she knew what was coming.

“You tell me you love me yet you let Potter come to me with this accusations, you don’t bother to correct him or tell him why I’m fixing the damn thing and instead lead him right to me. You accuse me of not telling you my feelings and you have yet to tell the Weasel that we are together have you? The same Weasel who continues to grab at you and try to make it seem like your his girlfriend!”

“Oh because you’ve told that cow Parkinson that you’re in a relationship? It’s so hard to tell with the way she clings off of you, I rather thought she was your own personal Koala bear!” Hermione found herself tearfully yelling.

“I’ll just come back later,” Harry quietly mumbled as he tried to sneak off, “perhaps another time.”   
“Oh no you don’t,” Hermione said menacingly, “this is all your fault! Thinking those things after being apart of the plan to make sure he could still be double agent after spending the entire summer with us!”

Harry to his credit looked ashamed and tried to open his mouth to apologize but Hermione was having none of it. She was fed up with these boys and their nonsense.

“I’ve got a wonderful idea for you both. How about you two go into the room of requirement and work out YOUR issues, and until you do I’ll not speak to either of you. Harry if you should ever so much as look at that map to spy on or find Draco and I again I will burn it, no questions asked,” Hermione said before turning and walking off, leaving the boys in the seventh floor corridor by themselves. 

"Potter," Draco began quietly after they had sat in silence and watched Hermione go towards the stairwell. "What on earth is a Koala bear? and in what way does Pansy resemble one?"

 


End file.
